


El Affair - Español

by beatleing



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hughmelza, romelza - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing
Summary: Un par de meses después de la infedelidad de Ross, Demelza toma una decisión después de una visita de Elizabeth.Una vida lejos y una oportunidad de vivir lo que debería haber sido desde el principio... O quizás no.





	El Affair - Español

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212260) by [beatleing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing). 



> Empezamos por el final...

Noviembre de 1799

 

DEMELZA

 

Demelza se despertó ese día como cualquier otro, antes del amanecer. Por supuesto, ahora ya estaba acostumbrada a no ver realmente la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, pero había empezado a tomarle cariño al resplandor gris de las mañanas londinenses. Ese día se quedó en la cama un rato más que lo habitual. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido de esa manera, si es que alguna vez se había sentido realmente así. Ross la había invitado a ir al baile que se celebraba con motivo de la apertura de las sesiones Parlamentarias y por primera vez en meses, ella le había dicho que sí.

Demelza se retorció en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ansiosa? Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Estos últimos meses desde que Ross la encontró, el se había mostrado tan atento con ella. No había sido fácil al principio, pero luego cayeron en ese estado de enamoramiento, con Ross cortejándola como si fueran novios, y ella, lentamente, lo había dejado regresar de nuevo a sus vidas y a su corazón. Pero había rehusado a darle la última muestra de afecto que mantenía dentro de ella, sin importar lo amable y afectuoso que fuera con ella y con su hijo, nunca lo dejó dar ese último paso en su reconciliación. Pero esta noche había aceptado ir con él al baile. Ross era un miembro del Parlamento, por lo tanto había sido invitado al baile en la Corte. Toda la sociedad de Londres estaría allí, y ella sabía, sabía lo que él estaba planeando hacer.

Abrazó su torso, mirando hacia arriba pero solo viendo el blanco de las sábanas sobre su rostro. Pero en su mente lo veía a el, con una mano en su cintura presentándola a sus conocidos como su "esposa Demelza". Durante todo este tiempo no había permitido que la llamara así, pero esa noche no protestaría. Se quedó holgazaneando en la cama unos minutos más, soñando despierta con la noche que se avecinaba, el pasado atrás y la nueva vida que tenían por delante. Y esta vez estaban comenzando este nuevo capítulo como iguales. La sirvienta de cocina que una vez fue y que se había casado con su amo había desaparecido años atrás. También el pobre y solitario minero que le ofreció matrimonio por obligación y para olvidar. Nunca pensó que podrían volver a unirse así, que se encontrarían y se enamorarían una vez más, esta vez Ross como un respetable parlamentario y ella, la propietaria de un próspero taller.

Cuando escuchó que Jeremy saltaba en las escaleras decidió que era hora de levantarse, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer en la mañana. Después del desayuno, la institutriz que Ross había contratado para su hijo llegó para su darle la lección diaria y Demelza se dirigió a la tienda. Las mujeres que trabajaban con ella en el taller de costura estuvieron más que emocionadas cuando les dijeron que tendrían la oportunidad de hacer un vestido en lugar de las camisas o guantes para el ejército británico, que generalmente eran las prendas más solicitadas que fabricaban. Y no era tan solo un común vestido, era para un baile, un baile de la alta sociedad. Habían oído que incluso el Príncipe de Gales estaría allí, y el vestido era para la esposa de un miembro del Parlamento, y más importante, era para Demelza, su jefa y amiga, una de las dueñas del taller que les daba trabajo y la oportunidad de mantener a sus familias. Así que habían ignorado las instrucciones de Demelza de un vestido simple y modesto y se habían concentrado en ello utilizando la más refinada y delicada tela que pudieron encontrar y el resultado fue un espectacular vestido de seda, digno de la mejor Dama.

Estaban todas allí cuando Demelza llegó el día del evento, nadie quería perderse la expresión de su rostro cuando ella lo viera.

 _'¿Pero qué han hecho?'_  - Demelza les dijo con asombro. ‘ _¡Les dije que no quería nada demasiado elegante!’_

 _'Bueno_ , _nada menos que espectacular_   _va a servir esta noche, señora.'_  - Respondió una de las costureras mientras las otras se reían mirando a Demelza examinar el vestido, no las había decepcionado con su reacción.

 _'¡Pero es demasiado!_   _Cómo hicieron…'_

La tela, descubrió Demelza, se ordenó a uno de los barcos que realizaba intercambios de productos con Francia. El brocado del corset superior había sido traído desde Lisboa, Marianne lo había encargado, y todas habían trabajado en los adornos y los bordados en el dobladillo de la falda, delicados patrones que imitaban el brocado. Era de un azul claro muy pálido y era perfecto.

Después de algunas horas de trabajo, muchos agradecimientos, deseos de buena suerte y algunas lágrimas intercambiadas, Demelza regresó a casa con su vestido para tomar el té con Jeremy y Prudie.

 

* * *

 

 _‘El Capitán_   _Ross_   _ya_   _‘ta_   _aquí, Señora'_

 _'¡Judas!_   _Ven, ayúdame con las hebillas_ ,  _Prudie_  . _'_  - Demelza estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador trenzando en su cabello. La tarde había pasado volando, pero ya estaba casi lista, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era ponerse el vestido. Prudie la ayudó a atar las cintas en su espalda y Demelza se estremeció cuando imaginó quién las desataría más tarde en la noche. Cuando Demelza se dio vuelta, Prudie estaba secando un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus pestañas con su delantal.  _'Usted ha hecho bien mi niña',_  dijo con la voz entrecortada,  _‘la vieja_   _Prudie_    _‘ta orgullosa d_ _e usté._ _A venido de lejos y desde lo más bajo, pero esta noche uste' será la más refinada dama de todas, y  lo ha hecho todo usté  misma, está hermosa mi niña’._

 _'Oh,_   _Prudie_   _'._  Demelza rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. ‘ _Sabes que no lo hice yo sola_ _. Tuve tu ayuda_ _. Y la de Hugh y Marianne.’_

_'Sea como_ _fuese usté se lo merece. Ahora, no hagamos que el Capitán Ross espere mucho más, creo que  ya esperó lo suficiente’._

_‘¡_ _Prudie!'_  - Ambas rieron.

Demelza envió a Prudie abajo para decir que estaría lista para irse en breve. Todavía tenía una cosa más que hacer. De debajo de su cama produjo un pequeño cofre donde guardaba todas sus pertenencias más significativas. Lo había mantenido allí guardado cerca de ella todos estos años, pero no lo había usado desde que dejó Nampara hacía casi seis años. Todavía se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo.

Con una última mirada al espejo bajó, podía escuchar las voces de Jeremy y Ross en animada conversación. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse porque el corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho. Fue Jeremy quien la vio primero por sobre el hombro de su padre.

_'¿Estás lista mamá?'_

_‘Sí,_   _mi amor.’_

Ross se giró para verla entonces, y ella notó la pequeña chispa que brilló en sus ojos cuando la vió. Se tomó un breve segundo, ¿o habían sido horas?. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y luego corrió cerca de ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a descender las escaleras. En el último escalón llevó su mano a sus labios y la besó, y Ross quedó congelado con su mano frente a él, con la cabeza todavía inclinada, cuando vio el anillo de bodas  que el le había dado a Demelza hace tantos años en su dedo.

 _'Demelza... te ves hermosa, cariño'._  - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Demelza creía que en ese momento sus mejillas debían de estar tan rojas como su cabello. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo articular palabra, especialmente cuando llevó su mano a su boca y la besó nuevamente donde estaba el anillo.

Partieron después de despedirse de Jeremy y de que este prometiera a su madre no quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Ross entrelazo sus brazos mientras caminaban por el callejón hacia el carruaje, que era demasiado grande para llegar a la puerta por la estrecha calle.

 _'¿Cómo estuvo la sesión hoy?'_  - Preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentados dentro y traqueteando por las calles de Londres.

 _'Increíblemente aburrida._   _Creo que me quedé dormido durante la última parte del discurso del Rey.’_

_'¡Ross!'_

_'¿Qué?_   _Es verdad._   _El hombre viene solo una vez al año y utiliza ese tiempo para hablar sobre los temas más insignificantes._   _No importa que la mitad de su pueblo_   _se_   _muera de hambre, no importa que haya una guerra al otro lado del canal, no importa los suministros para nuestras tropas...'_

 _‘Escuché que no está del todo bien... de la cabeza’._  Demelza lo interrumpió, apuntando con un dedo a su propia cabeza para señalar el punto.

 _'Entonces Dios nos salve a todos..._   _Pero basta de eso, mi amor._   _Esta noche solo quiero pensar en ti._   _¿Te dije que te ves preciosa?’_

 _'Sí, Ross._   _Lo hiciste.'_  - Escuchó su propia voz acariciar su nombre como en los viejos tiempos y el pareció notarlo también porque se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos.  _'No, quiero decir no solo hoy._   _Te ves preciosa todos los días.’_

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte de nuevo, en ese espacio escaso y oscuro con las luces ocasionales de las farolas de la calle iluminando sus rostros de vez en cuando, estaba segura de que él también podía escuchar sus latidos. Cuando el cochero consiguió estacionar el carruaje en frente de la entrada de la Corte ya había una fila de gente esperando para entrar, todos vestidos en sus mejores galas, los hombres con bastones y galeras, y las mujeres con sombreros de colores y capas. Solo unos pocos prestaron atención a la pareja recién llegada al principio, pero todos voltearon para mirarlos cuando uno de los sirvientes se abrió paso entre la multitud, llamando y saludando con la mano al  _'Capitán_   _Poldark'_. El hombre informó a Ross que se iba a celebrar una reunión durante la noche, organizada por el propio Primer Ministro, Sir William Pitt. El Príncipe de Gales estaría allí y quería que la Cámara de los Comunes se reuniera con él. Ross apenas si asintió con la cabeza, Demelza sabía lo que debería de estar pensando. Había planeado esta noche con ella durante tantas semanas, pero a ella no le importaba mucho si él se alejaba por unos momentos, seguramente el Príncipe sobre todo los demás sabía que esto era una fiesta y no detendría a los caballeros por mucho tiempo. Demelza le apretó la mano y le sonrió, y Ross ordenó sirviente que los llevara  dentro de inmediato, lo que provocó algunas miradas suspicaces de las personas que estaban a su alrededor mientras se abrían paso hasta el comienzo de la fila.

 

Fueron anunciados como el ' _Capitán_   _Ross_   _Poldark_   _y su esposa_   _Demelza_   _Poldark'_ , y con eso toda la sociedad londinense descubrió que estaba casada con Ross. Mientras bajaban al salón de baile Demelza contempló el lugar, la inmensa habitación estaba decorada de forma tan opulenta que casi era indecente. Nunca había visto nada parecido antes, las Casas Tehidy o Tregothnan parecían meramente casas rurales en comparación con esto. También notó que su vestido era de la última moda, con muchas de las jóvenes usando el mismo corte, Demelza agradeció internamente a sus amigas en ese momento. A pesar del lujo del lugar y el refinamiento de la gente no se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no era su ropa o su cabello lo que la hacía sentir así, era Ross caminando a su lado, con la cabeza erguida y una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Como ella predijo, él buscó cualquier rostro familiar para presentarla como  _'mi_   _esposa_   _Demelza'_ , y Demelza inclinaba su cabeza y daba la mano sonriendo cada vez que era presentada a una nueva persona. Todos tenían curiosidad por conocerla y todos fueron muy amables con ella. Tendría que preguntarle a Ross qué les había dicho sobre ella durante todo este tiempo.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Ross y Demelza bailaron un par de piezas, un minueto y la gavota, pero luego se retiraron a un rincón, Ross argumentando un dolor en el tobillo, aunque ella sabía que él había notado que algunos hombres la miraban, dos de ellos incluso se le acercaron y le pidieron un baile. Demelza los rechazó y se mantuvo contenta al lado de Ross, quien después de solo un vaso de coñac estaba inusualmente locuaz y relajado y pasó buena parte de una hora apuntando al gentío, explicando quiénes eran y por qué eran dignos de su total desprecio. 

Un poco después de que Ross fuera llamado a la reunión, ella lo vio por primera vez. Abriéndose paso con otros caballeros para ver al primer ministro allí estaba George Warleggan. Demelza reconoció el sonido de su voz primero y cuando finalmente su mirada lo encontró se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cambiado. Seis años no habían pasado con gracia para George. Estaba mucho más robusto, especialmente alrededor de la cintura, con muchas arrugas al lado de los ojos y  la peluca, sospechaba Demelza, ocultaba más que unas cuantas canas. Esperaba que su presencia no fuera a cambiar el humor de Ross, y por eso también se empecinó a rechazar a los hombres que, al verla sola, se acercaban a solicitar con más ahínco su atención. Había uno en particular que era el más insistente, y por casualidad estaba allí en el momento en que se anunció que la cena estaba servida. Mientras le ofrecía su mano, Demelza miró a su alrededor en busca de Ross pero este no estaba a la vista. Todos iban en camino al comedor así que pensó que Ross probablemente iría a buscarla allí también.

El hombre, como alegremente dijo, se llamaba Monk Adderley, MP.  _'¿No debería estar en la reunión también?'_  - le preguntó distraída, todavía buscando a Ross.  _'Solo_   _se permiten los_   _torys, señora'._

_'Oh, ¿y usted no es uno de ellos?'_

_'No, no de ese tipo de todos modos'._

La lujuriosa mirada que él le dio le ocasionó un escalofrío, Demelza intentó excusarse y quedarse en el salón de baile, pero se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba allí pronto estarían a solas. Así que colocó su mano sobre su antebrazo, evitando el contacto piel con piel, y dejó que la guiara hacia la mesa.

Afortunadamente para Demelza, el comedor estaba rebosando de gente. Había cuatro largas mesas dispuestas en la habitación y una más adelante de ellas y más arriba, para el Príncipe de Gales, el Primer Ministro y su séquito. Monk se sentó al lado de Demelza y trató de entablar conversación con ella, pero el bullicio a su alrededor era muy fuerte y casi no podían escucharse. Las mujeres a su otro lado y frente a ella comenzaron a alabar su vestido y a pregúntale sobre el raro brocado y su confección, así que Adderley no tuvo más remedio que cesar en su cometido. Demelza notó que en la primera mesa frente a la mesa real había varios asientos vacíos,  _'Son para los miembros más relevantes de Parlamento y sus esposas'_  - la mujer junto a ella le susurró al oído. Minutos más tarde y poco a poco, los hombres que habían estado en la reunión empezaron a entrar en el comedor. Como le habían dicho, tomaron su lugar en la primera mesa, algunos buscaron en la habitación a sus parejas e hicieron señas a sus esposas para que fueran a unirse a ellos, otros se acercaron a donde estaban sentadas y les ofrecían su brazo para guiarlas a sus nuevos asientos. Unos pocos cruzaron las puertas con sus mujeres a su lado. Demelza se dio cuenta de que algunas de las damas habían esperado a sus maridos en el salón de baile.

 

Vio que Ross miraba hacia atrás cuando estaba a punto de entrar y parecía esperar a alguien junto a la puerta. Cuando comenzó a caminar otra vez, Elizabeth estaba a su lado. Demelza dejó caer el tenedor que sostenía en su plato, sintió que el aire se evaporaba de sus pulmones. ‘ _¿Estás bien querida?_   _¡Te has puesto blanca!’_  Oyó a la mujer decir. Monk Adderley ya no le prestaba atención. Ella asintió y bebió un poco de agua, pero no los perdió de vista mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

Elizabeth estaba hablando con Ross y él parecía escuchar atentamente. A diferencia de su marido, los años no habían pasado en absoluto para Elizabeth, seguía siendo tan bella como el día en que la había conocido en The Red Lion hacía más de una vida. Y, aparentemente, aún mantenía el mismo magnetismo con Ross como aquel día. No importaba todo lo que habían pasado, no importaba lo miserable que habían sido sus vidas a causa de ella, ella todavía podía verlos aferrarse a la posible vida de jóvenes amantes que no había podido ser. Cuando se sentaron uno al lado del otro Ross era el que estaba hablando. Demelza aún estaba medio esperando que  el volviera la cabeza y la buscara, pero el parecía estar demasiado interesado en lo que pudieran estar diciendo.

En su mente, una oleada de pensamientos le recordó los últimos meses, desde el momento en que el la había encontrado, su súplica por su perdón y la de ella por la suya. Las palabras enojadas y los tiernos besos y siempre, siempre el mismo mantra: “Elizabeth no significa nada para mí", "Nunca fui feliz con ella, siempre te he querido a ti". Pero luego, allí estaban, otra vez en la misma situación de siempre, como si todo lo que los tres habían vivido en los últimos seis años no significara nada. Instintivamente, Demelza buscó a George pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. De repente, ella quería que él llegara, que viera a su esposa coqueteando con su mayor enemigo y que hiciera un escándalo frente al Príncipe y el Primer Ministro. Pero George no había regresado todavía y ella no quería rebajarse a ser la persona que hiciera el alboroto. Entre la multitud vio que Ross sonreía a Elizabeth y ella puso la mano sobre la suya y el la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

 _'¿Niña?_   _No te ves bien en absoluto.’_

 _‘Estoy_   _bien,_   _solo… solo necesito tomar un poco de aire.’_

Monk Adderley se levantó para ir con ella, pero Demelza lo empujó mientras pasaba a su lado. Salió a la fría noche de Londres sin su capa, el anillo ya no estaba en su dedo y la misma sensación de desenfreno y decepción que la había llevado a dejarlo en primer lugar se había apoderado de ella una vez más.

 

 

 

 


End file.
